Taciturno
by KMAZFRSF
Summary: Zercy. Especial de terror para el reto de L. H. Harem. Cuenta la leyenda que en aquella casona que se alza en la cima de la colina habita uno de los seres más despiadados que la naturaleza pudo crear: un demonio; pero todo el mundo sabe que las leyendas son para asustar a los niños y como Erza, Levy y Lucy no son niñas, demostrarían que no hay nada demoniaco dentro de esa casa.


**Taciturno**

Cuenta la leyenda que en aquella casona que se alza orgullosamente en la cima de la colina habita, desde los tiempos en que se cimentó esa mole, uno de los seres más despiadados que la naturaleza pudo crear: un demonio; dicen que por las noches la casa se lamenta y cruje con las pisadas de aquél ser maldito, que en ocasiones se le puede oír hablar y que, justamente en noches como esas, con luna llena y un frío que cala en los huesos, si pasas muy cerca de ella, podrás escuchar los lamentos que parecen salir del mismo averno para devorar a quien los oiga.

— Es hora de entrar —comentó Erza, la mayor de las tres, con total determinación.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Er-chan? —Cuestionó nerviosa Levy, la más pequeña— No deberíamos estar aquí.

Desde que las tres chicas estaban en edad de salir a jugar por la calle libremente, les habían advertido sobre el peligro que se oculta en ese edificio y tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse. Las historias sobre aquellas monstruosas paredes y lo que escondían detrás estaban llenas de situaciones fantasiosas y trágicas que aterrorizarían a cualquiera, desde la aparición de sombras tenebrosas que podían vislumbrarse fugazmente a través de las ventanas, hasta desapariciones de personas que nunca llegaron a resolverse. Lo que estaba definitivamente claro, es que todo el pueblo era aterrorizado por la presencia de aquella bestia imponente.

Pero claro, los jóvenes son impulsivos y adoran los riesgos. Además, todo el mundo sabe que las leyendas son para asustar a los niños y como Erza, Levy y Lucy no son niñas, por eso estaban ahí, frente al corroído cancel que protege a la antigua mansión, para demostrar que no hay nada sobrenatural o demoniaco dentro de esa casa.

— Yo también creo que no es tan buena idea —comentó preocupada Lucy, quien había sido casi obligada a asistir igual que Levy.

— Todo saldrá bien, no hay nada ahí dentro, sólo es una casa abandonada.

Y con esto como sentencia final, la pelirroja empujó la ancha puerta de metal que permitía la entrada a la propiedad, haciendo un rechinido escandaloso por la falta de uso. No tuvo que decir nada más para hacer que sus compañeras la siguieran, temerosas de quedarse solas en un lugar tan macabro como ese.

El paisaje a su alrededor no era para nada tranquilizante, era desolado y lúgubre. La muralla del límite, claramente construida con cantera de la mejor calidad, se alzaba varios metros hacia el cielo, imposibilitando el escape, y cualquier intento de escalarla era desechado rápidamente debido a las enredaderas que se extendían infinitamente hasta donde la vista alcanzaba; el basto jardín por el que las chicas caminaban parecía un yermo, con pequeños retoños de césped intentando sobrevivir esporádicamente por allí y por allá, con algunas grietas provocadas por la falta de humedad asomándose en algunos puntos, lo cual era bastante extraño si se consideraba la fría humedad que se percibía en el ambiente, era como si simplemente la tierra estuviese muerta y sin esperanza alguna; las paredes de la construcción estaban manchadas por el moho y tenían borrones de musgo colonizando la amplia superficie de cantera, al parecer la madera había logrado salvarse de la invasión milagrosamente. Era una lástima que tan bonita mansión estuviese en ese estado.

—Siento que no es seguro entrar ahí —dijo la peliazul.

— Tonterías, no hay nada que temer.

La casa era lo suficientemente antigua para desmoronarse a la primera provocación y aún así parecía que permanecería ahí, inamovible como una montaña durante el tiempo que le restaba al mundo. Incluso muchos se atrevían a pensar que esa casona estaba ahí desde el inicio del tiempo, nadie recordaba con exactitud desde cuando estaba ahí o quién la había construido. Mejor dicho, nadie lo sabía. Para todos los habitantes de aquél pueblo, esa casa siempre había estado ahí y siempre lo estaría.

Desde la avenida principal de Magnolia se podía ver claramente la construcción en la colina a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, siempre se veía impresionante, con sus altos ventanales oscuros que a duras penas permitían captar alguna imagen borrosa del interior y con las anchas paredes de madera que relucían con una especie de brillo opaco durante las noches de luna llena. Ahora que la veían de cerca, era un monstruo portentoso y magnifico que afirmaba su permanencia infinita sólo con su apariencia. Desde esa cercanía se daban cuenta de cuán equivocadas estaban sobre las dimensiones reales del edificio, aunque los ventanales señalaban únicamente dos pisos, fácilmente podrían haberse hecho cuatro y contaba con innumerables habitaciones seguramente.

— Es hora de entrar —pronunció la pelirroja, quien parecía ser la única tranquila frente a la sorprendente imagen que se les presentaba.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a la enorme puerta de madera y Lucy tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para encontrar un poco de valor. Las escaleras se extendían frente a ella provocativamente, exhortándola a subirlas y entrar, pero el estado frágil e inestable de la fachada le hizo pensarlo dos veces; cuatro enormes pilares de blanca madera sostenían el frontispicio, tenían múltiples aberturas que escalaban por la zona como marcas de garras discrepes, se escuchaba la madera crujir al momento en que una leve ráfaga de viento se encontraba contra ésta, Lucy podía jurar que el porche entero tembló cuando una corriente de aire más violenta atravesó vigorosa sorteando los pilares en alguna especie de juego arriesgado, todo en esa casa delataba su edad, y esas pilastras eran lo único que evitaba que el frontis se viniera abajo, la lógica dictaba que unas columnas en ese estado no deberían ser capaces de resistir el peso de tan soberbio adorno y sin embargo, ahí estaban, impidiendo que aquella magnitud cayese sobre ellas.

Con un suspiro de resignación y abrazándose a sí misma debido al frío que comenzaba a aparecer, la rubia subió cuidadosamente los escalones y se reunió con su dos amigas, quienes estaban esperándola ya con la puerta abierta.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa —susurró Levy como si temiera que alguien o algo más la pudiera escuchar—, me gustaría regresar a casa antes del anochecer.

Imposible, pensó Lucy. Podía ver el sol desapareciendo paulatinamente en el horizonte, no tomaría más de treinta minutos para que la oscuridad lo envolviera todo y definitivamente les llevaría más de una hora para que la pelirroja estuviera satisfecha con su exploración. Totalmente resignada, volvió la vista hacia el interior del edificio y suspiró. Más allá del umbral se extendía oscuridad y nada más que oscuridad; una oscuridad que prometía ser más fuliginoso que la más sombría de sus noches.

Al entrar en aquella mansión ninguna pudo reprimir el escalofrío que reptó por sus espaldas, aunque Erza parecía la menos afectada, siempre había tenido una extraña fortaleza y valentía para ese tipo de situaciones. Si la vista de esa mansión por fuera las había dejado sorprendidas, el interior les había provocado emociones sin nombre; aquella imagen era simplemente irreal.

La rubia no sabía si lo que sus ojos veían era soberanamente fantástico o terriblemente deprimente. Las paredes que seguramente habían sido de un hermoso blanco mármol ahora estaban cubiertas por nebulosas amarillas que empañaban toda la hermosura que pudiera quedar en ellas, el suelo de caoba barnizada estaba en su mayor parte cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y había perdido todo su brillo, el espacioso vestíbulo que algún día había fungido como recepción de invitados distinguidos o algo similar ahora parecía desértico y desolado con un gran vacío que amenazaba con devorar a quien sea, ni las majestuosas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso lograban engalanar un poco la andrajosa efigie. Era una imagen melancólica, todo lo que alguna vez había sido de gran lujo y belleza estaba reducido a suciedad y ruinas. De pronto todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

— Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí —habló la pelirroja desde algún lugar cercano a la puerta—, nos meteríamos en problemas, caminemos así.

Excelente idea, ahora no podrían ver ni lo que estaba frente a sus narices.

Ninguna de ellas se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara a la falta de luz en la habitación, hasta que la mayor de las tres decidió retomar su tarea.

— No perdamos más tiempo —se adelantó a las otras dos, caminando rumbo a la puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda—, hay muchas habitaciones que debemos revisar.

Lucy se abrazó más firmemente y maldijo su decisión de no traer más que un delgado y desgastado suéter para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas; había pensado que al estar resguardadas de la intemperie dentro de esa casa habría sido suficiente, las madera generalmente guarda el calor aún si nadie habita la residencia, pero este parecía no ser el caso. El interior de la casa era frío, un frío que penetraba en los huesos hasta provocar dolor, un frío que comenzaba como una incómoda sensación de parálisis y se extendía como un torrente de perturbadora y glacial angustia.

— Chicas, esto no me gusta —dijo incómoda la rubia—. Deberíamos salir de aquí.

Como respuesta recibió un sonoro golpe desde algún lugar alejado de donde ellas estaban y un atronador relámpago rasgando los cielos.

— ¡Esto es malo, Er-chan! —gritó la menor de ellas—. Lu-chan tiene razón, salgamos de aquí.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión la pelirroja habló.

— Sólo ha sido un relámpago que anuncia la llegada de la lluvia y algo que habrá caído en el segundo piso. Siempre llueve cerca de estas fechas y alguna de las ventanas del piso superior probablemente esté rota y deja pasar el viento —explicó—. Sigamos.

Mentira, la temporada de lluvias había pasado hace más de veintidós días. Y aun conociendo eso, Levy y Lucy se miraron compasivamente y siguieron a Erza.

La pelirroja atravesó el cuarto y entró en lo que probablemente era un despacho, el escritorio y el par de sillas en la habitación estaban en las peores condiciones que jamás habían visto, completamente desechos, los trozos de madera esparcidos por el suelo a penas podían reconocerse como tales muebles, de no ser por el cajón casi intacto que se asomaba debajo de la gran tabla bien podían haberse confundido con simples desperdicios; había libros y hojas de papel tirados por toda la habitación y, aunque los estantes eran lo único que aún estaba reconocible, éstos por alguna razón no se veían completamente como lo que eran. Más allá del desorden, en el otro extremo de la habitación, había otra puerta más; sortearon todos los obstáculos hasta alcanzarla y detrás de ella encontraron una pequeña biblioteca de por lo menos siete metros por cada lado.

— Que extraño —susurró Lucy inconscientemente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron las otras dos.

— Está intacta.

No estaba totalmente perfecta y en el mejor estado, eso era cierto, pero todo estaba como debería estar después de sabrán los dioses cuántos años de desuso. En comparación con la zona anterior, donde parecía que algún fenómeno catastrófico de la naturaleza había dejado caer su ira, esta estaba prácticamente pulcra y en condiciones favorables.

En ese momento, un ligero golpe se dejó oír a lo lejos, en el cuarto paralelo a la biblioteca. Y luego otro. Siguieron tres más y cesaron, sólo el bufar del viento se escuchó.

— ¿Eso qué fue? —preguntó Levy con voz temblorosa.

— Las ramas de los árboles que se mueven con el aire —explicó Erza tranquilamente—. El viento arrecia, tenemos que darnos prisa antes que la tormenta nos atrape aquí.

Mentira, habían visto el jardín perfectamente cuando entraron, no había árboles o arbustos en él y los del bosque estaban demasiado lejos para tocar la casa. Además, aunque estuvieran cerca el muro de piedra no los dejaría hacerlo. Aún sabiendo esto, Lucy y Levy creyeron y continuaron al lado de la pelirroja esperando más indicaciones.

Regresaron al recibidor para tomar la otra puerta, a penas lograban ver bien hacia donde se dirigían, la oscuridad era inmensa. Y aunque los ventanales eran extremadamente amplios, la luz de la luna no lograba penetrar completamente la gruesa capa de polvo. Esa era, definitivamente, una casa sin vida.

¡Crash!

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— Un vidrio se ha roto —explicó Erza—. Sigamos.

Un vidrio, qué alivio. A nadie le interesó cómo pudo haberse roto aquél vidrio, abrieron otra puerta para encontrar un pequeño comedor de añeja caoba y paredes rechinantes, con otra puerta más allá que conducía a otra biblioteca, idéntica a la anterior, con los estantes vetustos y semiempolvados ordenados aparentemente de la misma manera. Por un momento creyeron que el camino tomado había sido el mismo, pero si volteaban, atrás aún encontrarían el comedor invitándolas a sentarse en las frágiles sillas.

— Esto es extraño —susurró la pelirroja y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el recibidor.

Las otras dos chicas la siguieron sin oponer resistencia y esperaron a conocer su próximo destino. Así exploraron durante más de 30 minutos, vagando a través de de una destartalada cocina con manchas de grasa e insectos pululando sobre los muebles integrales, un comedor mucho más grande que el anterior, un sunroom que de no ser por los ventanales y el mobiliario no podría ser definido, una enorme habitación destrozada con las cortinas, sábanas, almohadas y el colchón hechos andrajos, un gran baño y, por último, un descomunal salón para eventos, inmenso y extraordinario, con las paredes rebosantes de adornos y tonos suaves deslavados por los años, con columnas que se encumbraban hasta la infinidad del techo y un formidable candelabro en forma de araña que se sostenía sobre sus cabezas y parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría de resistir su propio peso para abalanzarse sobre alguna de ellas.

— Bellísimo —susurro Levy íntegramente maravillada.

Lo era, hermoso y sublime. Soberbio. A pesar de la evidente ruina en que se encontraba, el salón se enaltecía majestuoso y galante. Todo un coloso que gritaba altanería y orgullo.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por las marcas en la pared, desde la distancia donde estaba parada parecían simples fisuras de extraño esparcimiento, pero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dejaron de parecer producto del tiempo, habían sido hechas con algún instrumento o herramienta lo suficientemente duro para romper la madera, algo resistente y punzante, algo que pudiera dejar cuatro marcas casi paralelas entre si y entintadas en bermellón.

— Son marcas realmente extrañas —dijo Erza a su lado.

— ¿Oyeron eso…?

Levy gritó. Y le siguió un golpe estruendoso desde algún lugar cerca de la habitación.

— ¡Levy! —la buscaron con la mirada.

Sin éxito.

— ¡Levy! —gritó una vez más la rubia.

— ¡Lucy, atrás!

Un segundo. Y otro golpe resonó cercano. Un segundo después estaba completamente sola, buscando desesperadamente a sus amigas.

— ¡No es gracioso!

Pero no hubo respuestas.

— ¡Dejen de bromear!

Nuevamente sin éxito.

— ¡Erza, Levy!

Y pasos próximos se dejaron escuchar. Lucy volteó, no había nada.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Nada. Únicamente el ruido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Sin embargo, ella podía sentirlo, había algo más, alguien en el segundo piso. Si sus amigas querían gastarle una broma, no se las pondría fácil.

Decidida, emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras de la antesala para subir y atrapar a sus traviesas amigas en la jugada. Ya que estaba ahí, podría explorar un poco, le había llamado la atención descubrir cómo había sido aquél umbrío lugar en sus tiempos de gloria.

Nada más subir las escaleras se topó con dos largos pasillos llenos de vetustos cuadros de diferente tipo, caminó por el primero. Era una suerte de galería privada, con lienzos empolvados que iban desde escenas hermosas de ninfas en un día de verano, hasta grotescos sucesos desafortunados de masacres y guerra en países de oriente; algunos estaban intactos, otros eran víctimas de hongos innombrables y algunos más habían sido rasgados por alguien. Quien haya sido, parecía tener un profundo rencor por lo que representaban aquellos lienzos.

Después se topó con un área de entretenimiento, o lo que ella se imaginó que era un área de entretenimiento, porque no había nada que determinara qué era en realidad; había un sofá harapiento en medio del lugar, una ventana rota por la que se colaba la intempestiva lluvia, una chimenea con sus rejas corroídas y nada más.

Encontró también una habitación vacía, amplia y solitaria, con un olor a humedad y tierra impregnado en las tapias y un gélida sensación de abandono en ella, no pudo soportar demasiado tiempo ahí y corrió hacia la siguiente puerta; era otra habitación similar, pero ésta con un aberrante aroma férreo y pútrido que la ahuyentó de inmediato, ni siquiera reparó en más detalles sobre las oscuras paredes bañadas en una sustancia oscura.

Antes de abrir la siguiente puerta escuchó una especie de gruñidos y algo que rascaba las paredes. En un principio creyó que era el sonido de algo reptando por la madera, pero eso no podía ser, así que después pensó en algún animal que estaba afilando sus uñas y se dijo que era un gato, después de todo no era extraño que los animales callejeros como ese se refugiaran en los lugares inhabitados para protegerse del torrente de agua. Abrió, pero no halló nada.

La habitación contigua también estaba vacía y la siguiente claramente era un cuarto para invitados, como los anteriores, pero ligeramente amueblado, con una tarima y un ropero listos para ser usados. Lo que le sorprendió de esa habitación no habían sido los pobres muebles sin dueño, sino el gran agujero que estaba en una de las paredes; era a penas más alto que ella y tan ancho como un taburete individual, fácilmente se le podía atravesar para llegar hacia la habitación anterior, pero no lo había visto del otro lado, probablemente no estuviesen conectados en realidad.

Lucy suspiró. A pesar de haber recorrido ya la mayor parte del piso superior, no había rastro alguno de sus amigas, ni risitas traviesas, ni pasos que delataran su ubicación, ni siquiera habían intentado asustarla. Era como si en verdad la hubiesen abandonado en esa casa. Y si… probablemente así había sido. Quizá ese era su objetivo desde el principio, dejarla ahí para que se asustara sola con los pequeños ruidos de la madera vieja.

Como si fuera parte de un plan, la madera crujió desde el pasillo, poniendo en alerta a la rubia.

— ¡Erza! —intentó de nuevo, sin resultados— ¡Levy! ¡Ya dejen de jugar, las he visto!

Las esperanzas de que esa mentira las hiciera salir de su escondite murieron cuando, después de cinco minutos en completo silencio, los atronadores relámpagos llegaron uno tras otro para avisarle que la lluvia se había convertido en una tempestad.

Se rindió, al parecer si la habían dejado ahí. No quedaba más que salir y descubrir que había caído en la broma. Nunca se le ocurrió que con aquella tormenta allá fuera, nadie estaría dispuesto a salir de esa casa para gastar una broma tan infantil como esa, mucho menos alguien como Erza a quien las bromas no le iban del todo bien.

Quiso salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada e ir a casa, pero notó que el pasillo se extendía unos metros más al fondo y una puerta se alcanzaba a ver hasta el final, así que se aventuró a acercarse, movida por la curiosidad y una extraña sensación inidentificable que la llamaba desde el interior. Era como el susurro de su propia voz invitándola a entrar y no pudo ordenarle a su cuerpo otra cosa sino entrar en la misteriosa habitación para maravillarse enormemente con el descubrimiento.

Era un invernadero, de eso no había duda, pero era diferente a todos los que había visto anteriormente. Cualquier persona esperaría que las plantas del lugar fueran inexistentes o estuviesen podridas por la falta de cuidados, no obstante este caso era diferente; la imagen que el sitio proyectaba era de retorcidamente hermosa. El muro frontal era completamente de vidrio, o algún cristal, eso permitía que esa fuera la única habitación iluminada por la luna y pudieran capturarse más detalles de su estructura, además alcanzaban a verse los frondosos árboles del bosque que circundaba la casona; entre las flores que Lucy pudo distinguir en el invernáculo había rosas, malvas, narcisos, azaleas, girasoles, orquídeas, aquilegias, hortensias, gladios, claveles y helechos de varios tipos, todos igual de hermosos a su peculiar manera, porque aquella visión era irremediablemente peculiar. Todas aquellas bellas flores estaban secas, deslustradas, sin olor, ya sin ningún rastro de vida en ellas, pero se mantenían firmes, en la misma posición que estaría cualquiera con el mejor cuidado, se salvaguardaban orgullosas contra la edad. Y a pesar de estar muertas, la sensación que transmitía esa escena era la de un espacio suspendido en el tiempo, esperando el momento justo para regresar al vivaz transcurrir usual.

La tormenta se avivó en el exterior y comenzaron a llegar diversos sonidos a través de los ventanales, la lluvia, el viento, los arboles agitándose ante la tempestad, los animales aullando en busca de refugio.

El follaje de los árboles parecía murmurar algo al viento cada que una corriente arremetía contra él, el sonido que hacían las hojas al mecerse con el aire se convertía en un placer cuando el vibrar de los cristales le acompañaba. Magnolia era una villa pequeña rodeada de bosque y pradera, era normal que se escucharan a menudo esos sonidos naturales tan hermosos, pero en este lugar parecían cobrar una especie de belleza trascendental, salvaje y sobrenatural que cautivaba los sentidos. El bramido del viento, el rugir de los relámpagos, el incesante chapoteo del temporal y el vibrante deseo del vidrio se mezclaban en una orquesta de perfecta sincronización.

Las hojas se mecieron unas contra otras, hablaban y gritaban en un lenguaje que no podía ser expresado en palabras, pero hablaban y se comunicaban, de eso estaba segura. No podía verlo, sin embargo podía oírlo y sentirlo. Era una voz sutil y a la vez firme. Y elevó el tono, algo le estaba gritando de forma desesperada. ¿Desesperada? No. Lo que había en esa voz no era desesperación, le hablaba tranquilamente, como si los dos se conocieran desde hace tiempo, quizá así era. Esa voz se tornaba tan familiar, era cálida, como un sonido que había escuchado en algún lado.

El viento cesó, los árboles dejaron de gritar y la voz dentro de su cabeza desapareció. Todo fue engullido por el silencio de nuevo.

Un nuevo sonido la hizo liberarse del estupor que la había embargado y recordó que tenía que salir de ahí, así que volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta del invernadero, pero antes de tomar el pasillo para ir a las escaleras y bajar, descubrió la otra parte del corredor que se extendía tenebrosamente hacia la derecha. Esa parte del pasillo era demasiado oscura y había quedado oculta a su vista la primera vez debido a la hipnotizante ansia que la había llevado directamente al invernáculo. Lograba divisar una gran puerta da lado izquierdo al final del pasillo, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, un sentimiento desconocido la embargó nuevamente y quiso escapar, dejar ese sitio cuanto antes aunque la lluvia se lo impidiese, había algo que le gritaba que no era buena idea quedarse más tiempo merodeando en ese sitio tan macabro y sombrío. Y a pesar de todas las advertencias, estaba ahí, frente a la puerta inmaculada que expedía un penetrante olor a anejo. Se dijo a sí misma que debía darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero ahí estaba, empujando la puerta con fuerza porque estaba trabada, claramente como una señal de que no debía ser abierta. Y después de sus esfuerzos la puerta abrió con un ruido de desatrancamiento, permitiendo que la engullera una densa oscuridad.

Se mantuvo ahí, cerca de la puerta de entrada intentando darle forma a las siluetas borrosas de la habitación, la única fuente de luz en aquél cuarto era una insignificante rendija de la ventana que lograba filtrar luz de luna, pero no era suficiente para iluminar el formidable cuarto. Esperó un poco más para dejar que sus pupilas se acostumbraran al nuevo nivel de penumbra y comenzó a investigar a través de los pocos muebles que tenía. Era un cuarto grande en extremo, seguramente la habitación principal del dueño de la casona, porque no se comparaba a los otros cuartos que había visto; había un tocador medianamente alto ubicado adyacente a la puerta, estaba cubierto de polvo, pero no daba una apariencia totalmente fachosa, al contrario, a Lucy se le antojó como la versión figurada de un sabio anciano que se había quedado en un mismo sitio durante toda su vida para contarle a los nuevos visitantes viejas historias de su juventud; había un espejo de cuerpo completo en una esquina oculto bajo grises sábanas, como sellos silenciosos que lo encadenaban a lo prohibido y lo obligaba a jurar no mostrar sus secretos más clandestinos, por lo que Lucy no se atrevió a destaparlo; en el centro de la habitación se fijaba una solemne cama con dosel, de cortinas que alguna vez fueron de un bello tono tinto y ahora por la edad se mostraban tono ciruela, con colcha gruesa amarillenta envolviendo su integridad, a simple vista nadie había ocupado ese cuarto durante décadas, sin embargo la sensación era diferente, había una calidez en él que dejaba el efecto de un cuarto habitable y habitado; en la pared libre de ventanas, la que quedaba justo al lado de la cama, se percibía una cortina gruesa que cubría algo en la pared, una manta púrpura que abarcaba gran parte del muro.

La curiosidad por conocer esa parte no visible la forzó a moverse en esa dirección y tocar el telón; era aterciopelada al tacto y sumamente pesada, aunque sólo bastó un movimiento para vencer su equilibrio y hacerla caer, revelando un lienzo vedado.

La rubia observó la pintura y no encontró palabras para definir el sentimiento que la inundó, la sensación oscilaba entre el asombro por tan magnánima imagen y el temor por lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Hermosos cabellos dorados cincelados con óleo en esa superficie, cálidos y magnánimos orbes café chocolate mirando fijamente al espectador, tez blanca, nítida e inmaculada, labrada en tejido de algodón y una amplia sonrisa amable que quedaría eternamente en las profundidades de esa tétrica mansión abandonada. De no ser por el tacto rugoso, las ropas arcaicas del retrato y el ambiente maduro que envolvía a la dama, hubiese pensado que aquello era un espejo titánico; incluso creyó ver un destello de vida en sus ojos y el cabello mecerse ligeramente junto al sonido de las ráfagas de viento fuera de la casa.

La estupefacción de tal descubrimiento la hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta toparse con lo que probablemente era el muro, el señorial cuadro era una copia casi exacta de ella, o eso parecía, pero era imposible. La imagen completa que proyectaba el retrato de la mujer le heló la sangre y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando un aliento cálido acarició sutilmente su cuello. El terror penetró profundamente en cada célula de su cuerpo haciéndola alejarse rápidamente de aquello que, hasta ahora descubría, era un cuerpo ajeno.

— Lo has visto —suspiró el otro ser y Lucy tembló por el tono lúgubre de su voz—…

Ella lo observó aterrorizada, era la silueta de un varón, con su atuendo completamente negro y su cabello azabache ocultando la mayor parte de sus facciones, en la penumbra de la habitación sólo esa sombra humanoide se teñía más oscuro; la rubia tembló sin poder hacer más, quería gritar, pero su voz había quedado atrapada en el camino, amenazándola con asfixiarla. No se suponía que nadie más estuviese ahí a parte de ellas.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder instintivamente, porque algo muy dentro de sí le decía que estar cerca era peligroso, tal vez la amenazante aura que lo rodeaba, o el ambiente tan pesado que se instaló desde el momento en que hizo acto de presencia, el aire se sentía como plomo; continuó con otro paso lánguidamente y a Lucy le flaquearon las piernas, advirtiéndole que probablemente no soportarían su propio peso durante mucho tiempo; y entonces, se detuvo para alzar su rostro, dejando ver una mueca de disgusto y un par de afilados ojos carmesí que mandaron una nueva corriente eléctrica por la columna vertebral de la Heartfilia y la hizo tiritar; la casa entera pareció abalanzarse contra ella junto a la ira de ese individuo, la habitación se encogió asfixiante y la madera de las paredes rechinó gravemente como un grito de guerra o un lamento conocedor de un trágico futuro. Al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, un penetrante dolor encarnó el cuerpo entero de la chica, como una ola salvaje embistiendo los acantilados, y la expresión iracunda del muchacho desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

— Imposible —susurró casi como un lamento—… ¡Layla!

Y las tinieblas lo devoraron todo.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, estaba recostada en una acolchonada y cálida superficie, sin recordar con exactitud más allá de confusos acontecimientos en la casona abandonada de la colina y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su entorno había cambiado un poco, no se veía como alguna de las habitaciones frías y solitarias que había explorado, sino como un cuarto antiguo, lleno de recuerdos e historias maravillosas qué contar, cálido y reconfortante, aunque con un lado melancólico que no lograba armar; las paredes se teñían de naranja por la luz de una vela y la seda del dosel de la cama se balanceaba lentamente por el efecto de una corriente de aire que se filtraba por algún lado. La tormenta parecía calmarse afuera y, como si fuese un efecto dominó, la sensación de angustia e incomodidad que había tenido en el pecho se disipaba paulatinamente.

— ¿Por qué? —escuchó la débil voz de alguien a su lado.

Al voltear descubrió la figura del pelinegro inclinado en una silla, él volteó inmediatamente como si sintiese su mirada y se acercó a ella cuidadosamente. Con la yema de sus dedos tentó la tersa mejilla de la chica y bajó lentamente a su cuello en un roce tan débil que a penas podía sentirlo, como el fantasma de una caricia cálida, pero que le heló la sangre, el tacto era ardiente en un principio y al final dejaba una gélida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién…? —intentó preguntar, pero su voz era a penas más audible que su respiración.

— Layla —dijo él en un suspiro y Lucy quiso gritar un "¡no soy Layla!" pero no encontró su propia voz—, ¿por qué te…?

Y también su voz murió. La rubia imaginó que el nombre de la mujer en el lienzo era Layla y entendía por qué el joven pudo confundirse, no obstante, nada podía hacer al respecto por su situación y seguía con el sentimiento de querer salir de ahí pronto antes que algo malo pasara, por lo que reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos y continuó con su primer plan.

— ¿Quién…?

— ¿Por qué te pareces a Layla? —Interrumpió ligeramente amenazador— ¿Quién eres?

Aunque a Lucy le hubiese encantado conocer la respuesta a la primera pregunta, sólo pudo decir su nombre. Al no obtener lo que deseaba, sencillamente se alejó de la cama para acercarse al grandioso cuadro en la pared y acarició su superficie, como anhelando poder sentir una vez más a la persona pintada en él. Aprovechando la situación, Lucy salió de la cama sin dificultad para aproximarse lo más posible a la salida; sin embargo, la mirada melancólica que alcanzó a observar en el muchacho no le permitió dar otro paso que no fuera en dirección al cuadro.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —susurró en cuanto sintió a la rubia a su lado, aunque ella no pudo decir si la pregunta iba dirigida a la pintura, a ella, o a él mismo.

— Vine con unas amigas a explorar, pero han desaparecido, creo que intentan jugarme una broma.

— Ya veo —comentó con semblante triste y una mirada de culpa—, son tus amigas.

— ¿Las has visto?

—Están bien —dijo secamente y no agregó nada más, dejando a la rubia más intrigada que antes.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —se aventuró a preguntar.

El pelinegro la miró de manera indescifrable y luego nuevamente hacia el retrato, deteniéndose sobre la mirada amable de la mujer.

— Mi nombre hace mucho que ha sido borrado de la historia —contestó vagamente—, no es algo que deba ser pronunciado nunca más.

Esa respuesta mandó alertas a todo su cuerpo, había algo que no era normal en sus palabras, ni en su mirada, ni en su existencia como tal. Había algo que la estaba aterrando de todo eso.

— Zeref —volvió a hablar—… Aunque trate de olvidar ese nombre teñido de negrura, es imposible.

Pasaron los segundos que a ella se le antojaron horas y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse de su sitio, a penas se escuchaba el sonido de ambas respiraciones, el ambiente era pesado y miles de dudas surgían en la cabeza de la muchacha, dudas que deseaba no fueran respondidas, porque sabía que dichas respuestas no podían ser otra cosa, sino malos presagios para cualquiera que las escuchase.

Repentinamente el pelinegro se movió de nuevo, rápidamente caminando rumbo a la ventana, y ella lo siguió curiosa por el inesperado comportamiento; desde esa ventana podía verse el jardín delantero de la casa, el que daba directo al corroído cancel por el que habían entrado ellas hace algún tiempo y por el que ahora entraban dos siluetas más. La lluvia había dejado de caer minutos atrás y probablemente eso había influido en la aparición de esos nuevos personajes, quizá planeaban entrar desde antes pero la lluvia los había atrapado, haciéndolos esperar cerca del lugar en algún refugio.

— ¿Por qué siguen haciendo eso? —Pronunció Zeref con una voz áspera y profunda— ¡No lo entienden!

Las siluetas se dirigieron hacia la entrada sin temor alguno y fue cuando la rubia pudo darles nombre: Cana Alberona y Lisanna Strauss. Las conocía, la Strauss era vecina suya y habían platicado en algunas ocasiones; Cana era bastante famosa en su vecindario y le tocaba compartir algunas clases con ella, se llevaban bien, probablemente había sido ella la que decidió entrar a esa mansión y había arrastrado a la albina con ella, justo como Erza lo había hecho en su momento con Levy. Lucy las siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron bajo la moldura del frontispicio, el pelinegro murmuró algo ininteligible y giró bruscamente con claras intenciones de salir a su encuentro.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó la rubia para detenerlo, lo que hizo que ganase una mirada de furia por parte del muchacho.

— ¡Deben irse! —rugió con sus ojos carmesí irradiando cólera.

No tuvo otra opción que seguir el impulso de perseguirlo a través del corredor con la esperanza de evitar alguna catástrofe, sentía la tempestad cernirse sobre ella cada vez más deprisa a medida que permanecía ahí. Alcanzar las escaleras no les llevó más de minuto y medio, desde el gran salón viajaron voces escandalosas de las muchachas, Zeref se detuvo a medio camino conteniendo la furia que, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, sentía.

Aunque intentase negar con todas sus fuerzas la naturaleza maligna de aquél joven, las pruebas la abofetearon crudamente cuando lo observó ser envuelto en un manto más oscuro que la noche, o mejor dicho, convertirse en tinieblas para desplazarse ágilmente a través de la oscuridad del sitio. La realidad cayó en su consciencia con todo su peso y corrió desesperada escaleras abajo con el único objetivo de advertirles del peligro. ¡Definitivamente tenían que salir de ese lugar maldito y alegarse de aquél aberrante ser!

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó incluso antes de entrar en la habitación.

Su advertencia había llegado segundos antes que una densa sombra humanoide encerrara el cuerpo entero de la castaña y la arrastrara a las profundidades desconocidas que ocultaba esa casona, el suelo se había tragado a ambos con un estrepitoso sonido sin darle tiempo a ninguna de decir algo más.

— ¡Lucy! —la reconoció la albina.

Y nada más pudo agregar. No había pasado un segundo desde que la silueta negra devoró a la castaña cuando reapareció atrás de Lissana para terminar lo que había empezado; la sujetó de la misma manera y la engulló completamente para desaparecer entra la madera con otro fuerte sonido que asemejaba a un golpe. Tampoco le dio tiempo a la Heartfilia de sorprenderse, apareció nuevamente aquella sombra de talla imponente y tomó su forma original; a cada lado sostenía el cuerpo inerte de una chica y sus ojos rojos centelleando con locura fue lo único que ella necesitó ver para llenarse de una horrenda sensación que la entumía: pánico. Tan intenso y punzante que jamás podría sentir uno parecido.

El ruido hueco de los cuerpos azotando contra la dura superficie hizo que la rubia reaccionara de nuevo, retrocediendo instintivamente conforme él se acercaba a ella. ¡Iba a matarla! Esa expresión iracunda estaba profetizando su muerte y no una muerte placentera.

La mansión entera comenzó a temblar. Vibraba al compás de la ira que emanaba de su amo.

— ¡Aléjate, demonio! —lloró en cuanto vio la mano del pelinegro aproximársele.

Algo en el pelinegro volvió y la miró con profunda tristeza unos instantes antes de regresar a un semblante molesto.

— No lo entiendes.

Sus piernas flaquearon, Lucy no pudo aguantar más el peso de sus emociones y cayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo sintió un agarre en sus caderas que le quemó cual lava, haciéndola recuperar sus fuerzas con tal de alejarse lo más posible.

— ¡No me toques! —Siguió llorando—. ¡¿Así es como desaparecen todos?!

No obtuvo respuestas.

— ¡Devuélveme a mis amigas! —bramó en un arranque de valor, pero sin contener sus lágrimas— ¡¿Las mataste también?!

— No he matado a nadie.

— ¡Entonces déjalas ir! —Se atrevió a golpearlo— ¡Devuélvemelas! —Gritó desesperadamente dando golpe tras golpe al torso de Zeref mientras seguía llorando incontrolablemente.

— Lo haré —contestó mortalmente serio.

Lucy detuvo todas sus acciones en seco ante aquellas palabras y lo miró directamente a los ojos en busca de alguna mentira. Sin embargo no pudo encontrar rastro de nada, pedazos de emociones incomprensibles y amontonadas fueron lo único que logró ver.

— Si estás dispuesta a perderlo todo, obtendrán su libertad.

Imposible. Pero contra todo pronostico, el pelinegro alzó su mano izquierda y al momento aparecieron varios cuerpos dispersos por toda la superficie del salón junto a los de Cana y Lisanna. Pudo reconocer los rostros de sus dos amigas, quienes tenían un par de rasguños en la cara y brazos, nada grave; el de Romeo, un niño cuya edad exacta desconocía y del que había escuchado rumores sobre una desaparición bajo circunstancias desconocidas hace algunos meses; el de Wendy, una niña de doce años que veía ocasionalmente en la tienda donde solía comprar pastelillos, también se rumoraba que había huido de casa y no se sabía nada más de su paradero; el de otra mujer castaña que había visto algunas veces alrededor de un conocido de su amigo Natsu y el de otra niña que había visto pasear cerca de su casa en las tardes de otoño. Ocho personas en total, nada cercano al número de desaparecidos, seguramente los únicos que aún vivían.

— Todos serán libres.

Lo pensó concienzudamente, aunque realmente no tenía mucho qué pensar, la decisión era obvia desde el principio. Una vida no se comparaba a ocho y las de los niños valían más, si tenía la oportunidad de sacarlos, el precio no importaba. De esta manera, asintió firmando su sentencia final.

Zeref no tardó en caminar hacia la entrada principal con la rubia siguiéndolo, las pesadas puertas se abrieron permitiendo que una extensión de la sombra que pertenecía al amo sacara los cuerpos sin ninguna consideración.

— Estarán sanos y salvos en sus casas para el amanecer —dijo gravemente y se alejó del lugar.

La chica sólo observó los cuerpos, le encantaría usar como escusa el hecho de la poca fiabilidad de la palabra del joven para salir de ahí, pero sabía que cumpliría con su parte, así que ella debía cumplir con la suya. Las puertas se cerraron lentamente, mostrándole la última vista que tendría del exterior, una oscuridad infinita que se extendía más allá del horizonte; no tuvo opción alguna, siguió al ojicarmín para recibir el destino que hubiese elegido para ella, probablemente la torturaría hasta que le pareciera aburrido y la mataría para después conseguir más víctimas. ¿Qué importaba?, mientras ocho personas se hayan librado, no sería en vano.

— Lucy Heartfilia —la llamó sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

No se había percatado del momento en que llegaron a la habitación principal, sólo estaban ahí, ella en la puerta sin querer entrar y él extendiéndole la mano en una silenciosa invitación. Sintió que esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para retractarse, él le ofrecía una salida, le permitía arrepentirse de la decisión anterior. No obstante, aunque la respuesta más lógica era salir de ahí, ese semblante taciturno que Zeref mantenía no le permitió alejarse, esa soledad en su mirada le pesó sobre sus hombros. Lucy Heartfilia tomó la mano que le ofrecía y selló su futuro entrando a la habitación; aún podía intentar salvar a alguien más.

Esa noche se escribió una nueva leyenda. Una sobre las torturas vividas y monstruos vistos en esa casa maldita, sobre meses de sufrimiento y agonía en los que aquellos pocos sobrevivientes pensaron que jamás volverían a ver un amanecer, sobre eternas pesadillas que martirizaron el sueño de niños durante días enteros, sobre una bestia sin forma que cazaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a sus dominios, sobre cráneos y huesos amontonados en el sótano testificando el número de victimas, sobre el hambre atroz de aquella creatura que devoraba todo a su paso y sobre los terribles acontecimientos que sucedieron una noche de tormenta.

Nadie sabía con exactitud desde cuando estaba ahí la soberbia mole o quién la había construido, nadie sabía desde cuándo o por qué había surgido esa leyenda. Pero lo cierto era que desde aquella noche… nadie escuchó de nuevo los lamentos.


End file.
